Dreams come trueCielxAlois FanFic
by romano.san
Summary: This is just a random thing i made hope u like it's my first so don't be mean!


((WARNIG THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY HARD STUFF R18))

"C...Ciel! A...ah"Alois moaned towards the blue haired boy as he gripped onto his they ended up like this Alois couldn't remember but didn't ask about it and just let his Ciel take over his hole body in a blissful lust "Heh...you're such a whore Alois moaning out like that~"the younger boy chuckled and started to suck the already hard ecrection of the blonde' other moaned out loudly in pleasure smiling "But I'm your sexy whore tonight "he chuckled before being shut up by Ciel's tounge licking his slit making him shiver in started to thrust softly into Ciel's mouth coming close to his release "C-Ciel!... More "he moaned in pleasure from Ciel's slight biting of his member. In a matter of seconds Alois came screaming into Ciel's mouth...but for some resion his mouth own felt wet...

Alois's eyes jerked open realizing it was a dream and sighed whipping his mouth of dool. He soon felt a throbbing sensation in his thighs knowing what the dream had caused "Ciel... Even when you don't mean to... You always have a game to play with me "he chuckled and lowed his shorts to his knees fallowed by his underwear going about half way from his waist to his shorts. "Let the games began~"he started to touch his own length sighing softly in pleasure "Ciel...if only you could do this for me... "He closed his eyes rubbing up and down him self moaning the other boys name his another hand Alois trailed it up under his shirt starting to rub and pinch it softly."Y-yes! Ah!Ciel please more~"he moaned louder from his own soon realized that only a few touches wasn't going to do it for him so he got on his knees making his shorts and underwear fall to his feet. "Claude... You better not come in here... "He ordered before sucking on his fingers coating them with he felt they were well coated he took them out of his mouth and started to tease his hole making circles around made the boy shudder as he got a hold of his ecrection again starting to pump it while adding a finger into him self "N-ngh!Ciel... Please be gentle with me..."he moaned louder as he started to rub self soon added another finger and started to sissor himself. "A...Ah!I'm going to c- "he was cut off by him releasing into his hand and collapsing on the bed panting hard. "You're... free to come in... N-now "he mumbled into a pillow.

A few hours later after getting dressed and doing what a Tracy dose in the morning,Alois had got an invite from Ciel which nearly made him choke on tea. "Claude!Prepare a carriage "he yelled at his his Butler and him were on there way to the smiled when they arrived gave Ciel a tight sighed and hugged back "Really is this the proper way to greet me?"The bloude chuckled and smiled "To me this is the only way to greet you that I approve of "Ciel slightly blushed and looked away "Serously...Trancy when can you stop being a child for once"As the younge Earl's bickered there Butler's gave a look of "Don't let my master be hurt by you "before pulling the two teens apart and leading them into Ciel's study were they left there master's alone to prepare a meal for them. "So phantomhive...why did y-"He soon felt lips be hushed by another made both boys flush red with embaressment before after a few moments Ciel parted there lips."I wanted...to k-kiss you for once...instead of a forsed one by you "Alois blushed darker and blinked as he realized his Ciel kissed him."C...Ciel... Why didn't you... Do that before?"he asked before Ciel pinned him to the wall"Because it's bloody e-embarressing!"he yelled before kissing Alois again this time Alois pulled him into his arms and opened his mouth for the Earl to pulled his tounge of the blonde exploring his sweet tasting mouth till both had to break for air. "C...Ciel... Don't j-just kiss me... "He pants out looking into Ciel's dark blue eye. "H-here!but... "Alois put a finger to his lips "Please Ciel we'll be ok~"Ciel snapped and kissed the older boy's neck and undoes his bottons to his shirt before slipping it off."C...Ciel~"he sighed from his slight kisses as Ciel pushed him onto the couch and pulls off Alois's shorts then his off his underwear "You better bloody enjoy this Trancy"he said before taking his member into the blue haired boys mouth "O-oh!yes I will "he smiled petting his head softly and moans a bit as Ciel sucked him softly."Do you really want me that badly C.. Ciel? "All Ciel could do was mumble an insult oooh but that felt good on the Trancy's dick as he started thrust softly into the Earl Phantomhive's pulled away panting hard out of breath "You damn idiot... You couldn't wait! You could of choked me! "The younger boy pouted before climbing ontop of him and playing with his nipple while Alois undressed him "I didn't though did I?..."he chuckled throwing his clothes to the floor "or do you just want me that badly! "He chuckled as Ciel thrusted into him."You think I want you THAT Bad huh? "The younger boy spoke trying to hold in moans "I only wanted revenge for what you do to me all the time!"he started to thrust into Alois chucking back his moans. The blonde smiled moaning loudly arching his back a bit "W-what ever you want to c...call it "Ciel started to aim in him hitting a spot in him that Alois hit in himself many times he knew this would shut the Trancy boy older boy screamed out in pleasure as Ciel hit that spot many times. Just to bug the other Earl,Ciel perpously missed a few times only to get a annoyed groan from the boy beneath him. "H-harder! A.. Ah~!"Alois moaned out Ciel lifted the other's legs up and thrusts harder more harshly then before,by this point Ciel couldn't hold back his moans and he moaned almost as loudly as Alois."n-ngh... Trancy I'm going... T..to cum "the phantomhive Earl moaned as Alois nodding letting him cum into him. With a few more thrusts Ciel came into Alois as he costed both their chest in a white mess.

Both boys passed put as their butler's with messed up hair and undone clothes sighed and picked each up and set them to bed making them cuddle each other. Alois was glad his dream came true though he wanted Ciel to have a dream like that too so that he could "fix "it for him.


End file.
